Irina
Irina is a young girl living in Russia during the Russian era of the series. Made to work as a child-soldier for the leader Putin, she committed multiple atrocities for Putin's sake alongside her comrades. After committing suicide following the death of her dog, a data reconstruction of Irina mixed into Kagamine Rin. History In the Russia Era Irina was born sometime in the twentieth century, presumably in Russia. As she grew up, she was indoctrinated into idolizing Vladimir Putin and was made to work for him as a soldier.No Need to Worryy!! - プーチンの為に戦っていたのに Learning to use a machine gun, Irina became a capable agent and killed multiple people;No Need to Worryy!! PV during this time she came to know another boy her age working for Putin. At some point, she and the boy practiced knife-play together with some of their other comrades under the watchful eyes of the officer Elena.Goodbye to You★ PV Depressed and suffering trauma from her work, Irina regularly took drugs to cope with her many crimes.The Broken Mirror. - 絶えられない　罪を背負わされて 生きてた クスリで夢のようにごまかして She also became a fan of the sad songs Hatsune Miku sang on the radio.The One Who's Nothing. - 悲しい ロシアでよく聞いた歌 リンと二人楽しみだった☆ One day the girl found a stray dog in an alley,No Need to Worryy!! - 君を見つけた　路地は覚えてた whom everyone else ignored.Stealing is Wrong? - 君だけが救いだった... Pitying the dog, Irina took it in and began to raise it herself; she quickly grew close to her new animal companion, listening to Miku's songs with it and often letting it sleep on her lap.Stealing is Wrong? As a result, she decided she no longer needed to take drugs to be happy and remained sober.The Broken Mirror. - 「クスリはもういらない、受け止める」と。。。 On one occasion, Irina was called out to work and left the dog in the care of her comrade.No Need to Worryy!! - ロシアを去る前に 君を他人に預けたにゃ On her return home she saw her dog running to her with a yellow scarf in its mouth and she reached out to receive it.No Need to Worryy!! PV Before the dog reached her, she watched as it was shot and killed by the boy she'd entrusted him to, encouraged by her other comrades.Stealing is Wrong? PV Enraged, Irina murdered her comrades with a machine gun and then,No Need to Worryy!! PV smiling, shot herself in the temple with a pistol.Although I Want to Sleep! PV After her death, Elena reconstructed Irina's personality, memories, thoughts, and desires into a data file.A Place to Chat - だから今の鏡音リンに入ってるものが持つ記憶は すべてあの女が外から見て描いたもの。 The woman made the data into a spam file that would infect computers and show them the story of Irina's death.Puulog☆ - December 24, 2012 - エレナが作ったデータに過ぎないわけですね。だから「親みたいなもの」なんてことを言います。 ... 元々は共産主義、秘密主義国家の内部情報（少年兵同士の争い、兵士への薬物投与など） をバラす為にバラまかれたスパムファイルデータだったものが That data file eventually was uploaded into the Vocaloid Kagamine Rin, while two similar data files of her dog and comrade were uploaded into Kagamine Len and Camui Gackpo, respectively.The One Who's Nothing. - でもあの子は　分けられたの 「こわすもの」と 「ぬすむもの」と彼... 誰かに「つたえるもの」に In the Vocaloid Era Sometime after the Vocaloid Kagamine Len inserted the disk containing his past programming into himself, he recalled the relationship that he had with Irina as the dog.Stealing is Wrong? He also recalled her suicide, for which he was the catalyst, and grew depressed as a result.Not Together - 全て俺の所為だorz He then gave Kagamine Rin her memories back and the girl recalled all the details of Irina's life for herself. As a result, she and Len sparked up a new romance.The Eyes that Don't Vanish. As a result of gaining her memories back and being damaged by Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Rin entered her data interior. Once there, she took on Irina's appearance as her consciousness split between her virus that had been inserted into her and the Irina data file.Who's the Liar? PV The Irina in the data world recognized that she was only a created copy of Irina and anticipated her disappearance.Who's the Liar? - だから？なんだ？ 「つくられしもの」の運命☆ そんなのあたしも分かってる もうかなわないと知っている As she prepared to vanish inside her interior, Kagamine Rin looked back on her own life and Irina's. She compared the life she lived as a Vocaloid with Irina's dream in the beginning as a poor oppressed girl in Russia,Goodbye to You★ - イリーナの夢とは少し違っていたけど。。 and made peace with finally being able to convey that girl's painful feelings to the world.Goodbye to You★ - ロシアのころ　あたしの気持ち 誰にも話せず　苦しかったけれど 今はみんながいるありがとう As Len, also inside the data world, bid farewell to the master that he remembered from his dog life,The Broken Mirror. all traces of the constructed Irina vanished.Goodbye to You★ PV Traits Personality Irina was a dedicated and serious child, learning to kill from a young age and becoming completely devoted to Putin to justify the killings she perpetrated.No Need to Worryy!! - プーチンの為に戦っていたのに Although able to dispatch multiple people and hardened to the act of killing, the weight of her crimes drew Irina into a depression and lead her to accept the drugs that were given to her, living life as though in a dream rather than face her troubles.The Broken Mirror. - 絶えられない　罪を背負わされて 生きてた クスリで夢のようにごまかして Feeling unable to confide her painful feelings to anyone,Goodbye to You★ - ロシアのころ　あたしの気持ち 誰にも話せず　苦しかったけれど Irina was a lonely girl and happy to have at least a dog companion to support her.No Need to Worryy!! - 君に支えられてたorz Nonetheless, Irina suffered under work and wished often for the future to change,No Need to Worryy!! - 未来は変えられるの あたし　これを　望んだの！ and for them both to escape from their miserable lives in Russia.No Need to Worryy!! - 冷たい世界からね　逃げた Possibly as an extension of this, she seemed to have an interest in Japanese pop culture, listening to the Japanese Hatsune Miku on the radio with her dog,The One Who's Nothing. - 悲しい ロシアでよく聞いた歌 リンと二人楽しみだった☆ while appearing to have a connection to the Sazae family.Stealing is Wrong PV As a result of her suffering, the girl was unstable emotionally. Due to this, she snapped once that happiness she found in the dog was taken away from her, murdering all her comrades in a homicidal rage before killing herself.No Need to Worryy!! PV Finally escaping from her sad existence, Irina was seen smiling before pulling the trigger, happy to finally end her life.Although I Want to Sleep! PV Skills and Abilities Trained from a young age, Irina was a capable marksman and able to kill efficiently with a signature machine gun. In addition to this, despite being a child she was hardened to killing and would dispatch opponents without hesitation.No Need to Worryy!! PV She additionally was coherent and able to work even when constantly under the influence of drugs,The Broken Mirror. - 絶えられない　罪を背負わされて 生きてた クスリで夢のようにごまかして and had a strong willpower to be able to give them up after taking care of a dog,The Broken Mirror. - 「クスリはもういらない、受け止める」と。。。 becoming an adequate and affectionate caregiver.Stealing is Wrong? Despite this, Irina was subject to the limitations that every human, and child in particular, had to face. Among these, she was burdened by guilt and unable to ignore the gravity of her actions and was too young to avoid being manipulated by adults.Although I Want to Sleep! Finally, as a mere human she was unable to make the things she wished for come true or project herself elsewhere after committing suicide,Puulog☆ - December 24, 2012 - イリーナはあくまで人であって死んでしまったわけですから、乗り移ったりできません。 although the strength of her desires affected Kagamine Rin and Len in the present day.Goodbye to You★ Appearance Irina was a young girl with blonde shoulder-length hair, large blue eyes,No Need to Worryy!! PV and pale skin with freckles;Although I Want to Sleep! PV this appearance would eventually be passed on to her data file reconstruction. Due to the cold climates she lived in, Irina wore a dark and heavy fur-lined coat and hat of Russian style, along with a white scarf. She also wore dark gloves, dark boots, and tan pants.Goodbye to You★ PV She would usually have a strap around her shoulder holding either a machine gun or a bag,Stealing is Wrong? PV depending on her activities.No Need to Worryy!! PV Relationships Dog Irina's pet. Irina took pity on the animal, as well as thinking it beautiful,No Need to Worryy!! - 走る　君は　美しく and adopted him as a result. Growing to adore the dog, Irina treated him like a real companion and wished that he was a human that could fully ease her loneliness and hear her painful experiences.No Need to Worryy!! - せめて君がヒトなら 望んでいた　世界に☆ Although unable to convey her feelings,Goodbye to You★ - ロシアのころ　あたしの気持ち 誰にも話せず　苦しかったけれど she nonetheless felt supported by her companion and was able to overcome her usage of opiates to make herself happy when the dog was by her side.The Broken Mirror. - 「クスリはもういらない、受け止める」と。。。 Irina and the dog would spend time together listening to Hatsune Miku on the radio and she was often physically affectionate with him.The Night That Can't Be Seen, The Eyes That Don't Vanish. Booklet Due to their closeness, she regretted having to leave him behind for her work and was happy to see him greeting her on her return.Stealing is Wrong? PV After his death, the strength of her love for him led Irina to snap and kill everyone in her range.No Need to Worryy!! PV Comrade Irina's comrade, a fellow agent of Putin. The two appeared to get along to a certain extent and worked well together during their lifetime in Russia.Goodbye to You★ PV Irina also trusted him to take care of her pet dog while she was away, and it was partially this betrayal of her trust that led her to slaughter him upon the dog’s death.No Need to Worryy!! - ロシアを去る前に 君を他人に預けたにゃ ... あたし　同胞　撃ったの Despite this, Irina found herself unable to confide in her comrade about the pain she experienced doing Putin’s dirty work,Goodbye to You★ - ロシアのころ　あたしの気持ち 誰にも話せず　苦しかったけれど and their relationship was considered unimportant to the data Irina.A Place to Chat - 本当はあのハゲが「鏡音レン」になっていたかもね。 でも選択したのは、あの子のこころ、 見た目はおまけに過ぎないわ。 Putin Irina's employer. Indoctrinated into believing in Putin since a young age, Irina loved and idolized the Russian leader and fought and killed for his sake.No Need to Worryy!! - プーチンの為に戦っていたのに Due to this idolization she continued to do her work, despite her massive guilt over killing, and hoped to one day be by his side as his right-hand woman.Goodbye to You★ - あたしだけがプーチンの片腕になれると This indoctrinated view would also pass on to Kagamine Rin as she received Irina's memories, always wishing to go back to Putin.I'm Happy! - 会いたい　プーチン様♥　にゃ♥ Only after her dog was killed by her comrade did Irina wish to end her service to her employer, smiling as she finally escaped from her work by committing suicide.Although I Want to Sleep! PV Similarly, Irina eventually realized that everything had been a lie in order to use her and her fellow soldiers. She would carry this realization to Kagamine Rin as she fully regained Irina's memories.Goodbye to You★ - でも気付いた　利用されてる あたしは夢見ていただけ Trivia Note *In cases where the video text is indicative of the singer, Irina's text is always white. Curiosities *Irina is a name meaning "Peace" in Russian, fitting to Irina's desire for peace over war. *Commentators on Nico Nico Douga claim the origin of the name "Irina" is Rin + Ai (A<-->I) ("ai" is Japanese for "love"). *Youtube commentators interpret Irina as referring to Irina Khakamada, a Russian politician; on June 2006, Khakamada was "threatened" by Putin to never open her mouth about the Russian apartment bombing on 1999. Gallery Concept Art= Parallel.jpg|Concept art of Irina shooting her comrades for Not Together |-| Part 2= Nusumi_wa_Gedou_2.png|Irina reaching for her dog in Stealing is Wrong? No_need_to_worry.png|Irina with her dog in No Need to Worryy!! Not_Together.jpg|Irina shooting her comrades in Not Together |-| Part 3= Who%27s_the_Liar.jpg|Rin becomes "Irina" in the data world from Who's the Liar? |-| Part 4= Flashback.jpg|A flashback of Irina in The Broken Mirror. Llll.png|A flashback of Irina in In Your Eyes. |-| Albums= Irina_Part_2_Album.jpg|Irina from the Putin-P Part 1 album booklet Albumirina.jpg|Irina with her dog in the Putin-P Part 2 album booklet References }} Category:Characters Category:Russia Era